Under the surface
by headupinthesky
Summary: Bella Swan, a beautiful girl whit a troubled pass, moves to Forks. She has made a promise to stay away from boys, but then she meets Edward Cullen and he's not making it easy...
1. Chapter 1

"I think it's going to be okay Bella?" Charlies words were more a question than a statement.

They were standing outside the small white house, which was quite isolated and surrounded by green forest. They both looked up at it, quietly. No, it was everything but okay. This house wasn't okay. The too green environment and the atmospheric humidity wasn't okay. Forks wasn't okay.

But she couldn't express those painful thoughts outloud, so she turned to Charlie and gave him a forced smile. "It's going to be okay dad. I want this, you know that." She thought she sounded relatively honest, but he didn't seem to be less worried. And before he turned away, she could for a small portion of a second read the pity in his eyes.

She wouldn't take that. How she hated peoples pity! It made her feel week, or even worse, vulnerable. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes, but she angrily recollected herself before they spilled. She straighted her back and went into the house, stomped up the stairs and started unpacking her things. Charlie didn't hover at the threshold, and that pleased her, nothing would be more awkward than having him hanging over her shoulder. Maybe this would actually work out. Well, not that there were any other alternative anymore. She had no other home. She pushed away the unwelcome thought and put herself into bed before the tears came.

The next day it felt a little better. She wasn't exactly nervous about starting her new school, and everything that broke the boring routine in her life was welcome. Maybe she would even get some friends. But they would probably be off when they realized that she was nothing like them. Not that she really gave a shit...

When she was done showering, she dyed her her long hair and put on some slim, dark jeans, and a long sleeved, tight, white sweater whit pearl buttons at the cleavage. And what a cleavage. She put on some rouge and mascara, but nothing else. She didn't even own a foundation – her skin was flawless. When she was done she watched her reflection in the big mirror, and brown, dead eyes glared back, terribly vacant. She was beautiful, shockingly so. And she couldn't care less.

The house were quiet and empty, Charlie was probably already at work.

In the hall she put on her converse and then drove to school in the, according to her, awesome pickup she got from Charlie. Now she was actually getting a little nervous, how silly. As if starting a new school could be anything compared to what she had been trough. But there were still a little stubborn voice in her head, wondering if she would be avoided like plaque in this school to. She tried to shut it out.

It didn't really matter, it was probably for the best anyway. She parked her car at the big parking lot, and she noticed that the most of the cars were a bit older, like hers. That made the shiny, expensive looking Volvo parked a few meters away a bit conspicuous.

She headed for the expedition, where she received her schedule from a women named Mrs. Cope. She stared at Bella in a way that made her very sure of that she was the small towns new gossip.

But her first class were actually better then she hoped; most of her new classmates seemed polite and nice, even though she got a little stressed by the way they ogled freely at her.

When they went for lunch at the cafeteria she joined a big table whit a lot of people that she didn't really remember the names of. She smiled shyly but didn't really participate in the conversation. She looked around in the cafeteria, and then she saw them. Five people sitting at a table a bit off, but still it was like they were the center off attention. The three guys were gorgeous, one big and incredibly muscular whit dark curly hair, one tall and blond, and one whit unusual bronze hair and pale skin. The girls were eachothers opposites – one tiny and delicate whit spiky black hair, and the other one a tall, blond goddess. Bella could tell that they were the high schools queens and kings

and her stomach almost churned whit disgust. So predictable. She was definitely keeping out of their way. Not that the company she enjoyed at the moment were particularly pleasant – she was already bored whit their mindless chatter. Suddenly she heard a giggle in her ear. "Bella, you're staring!" the blond girl next to her – Jessica or something – was the one guilty of the intrusive giggle. Incapable of a reasonable answer Bella just choked out "huh?" and stared at the Jessica girl. The Jessica girl giggled some more before she collected herself. Nice habit you've got there.

"Yeah, you were like really ogling at the Cullens and Hale, the guys over there. Well not that you're the first one..." she giggled some more. Maybe she was brain damaged or something? "but however, I just wanted to warn you. They aren't really any nice people." yeah, I can just imagine. The Jessica girl suddenly drew a heavy breath and leaned in even closer to Bella. "but you know what, Edward Cullen is really staring back at you! He's the bronze haired guy, so gorgeous!!" UH UH. She would not have that! Jessica actually seemed to be kind of nice, but it was time to leave.

She forced a smile and stood up, the lemonade bottle clenched tight in her grip . She threw a quick glance over her shoulder, expecting the worst. And yep. Edward Cullen, gorgeous-perfekt-highschool-king were sitting there, probably undressing her whit his gaze. The last thing she needed. How she hated that type of guy. She gave him the coldest, most unfriendly glare that she was capable of. And that said a lot. Then she walked out of the cafeteria, head high. She really needed some space after this overwhelming day.

EPOV

He couldn't do anything but stare at her. The mare sight of her appearance made his crotch ache. She was the most beautiful, sexy creature... The luscious, dark brown hair falling in shiny waves over her back. That pale, soft skin, screaming for fingers to caresses it. His gaze traced over her perfect face- the big eyes, the full lips, the straight nose. Then she stood up – all tall, leggy goddess – and she turned around and gave him the coldest of all stares. Those wide eyes practically screaming discomfort and fucking bitchiness. She walked away, long flexible steps. He stared after her, chocked, and not so little confused.

But then a evil smirk started to grow on his lips. He would so have her, she just didn't know it yet.

No one would ever refuse him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella walked right into the ladies room, needing to be alone for a minute. She took a deep breath, leaned over the sink and rested her hot face against the cold mirror. She was actually starting to regret her previous behavior in the cafeteria. That Edward guy couldn't possibly know her past, how boys like him had treated her. Especially one. She shuddered at the sudden memory. No, she was not going to think about that right now. Didn't want to freak out first day in the new school.

It was unfair to generalize, she knew that. Maybe Edward wasn't a bad guy... But she would still stay the hell out of that gang. Shouldn't be so hard. Suddenly, without a warning, she could feel hot tears rising in her eyes and her stomach clenching in anticipation. Would she always be this lonely? This afraid of people? Whit an immense effort, she managed to get her feelings under control. _Gee, get a grip Isabella._ How pathetic she was, and disgustingly egocentric. The world had enough problem without her whining. She drew a shaky breath, turned around and walked hastily out of the bathroom.

Her next lesson were Spanish, and she hovered insecure at the door, not really sure were to sit.

"Bella! You can sit her." The inkhaired pixie from the cafeteria were shouting at her. Bella went to sit at the empty seat next to her. Bella turned to the girl, taking in her appearance. She was really cute, all green eyes and black hair and pale skin. Her clothes were incredibly fashion. And more unusual, her face held the friendliest smile.

Bella felt a surprising warmth in her stomach, and gave the pixie her hand. "Hi, I'm Bella swan" she sad shyly and smiled back. "nice to meet you, I'm Alice Cullen. Excuse me, but why did you come her? I don't want to be rude, but this is like the most boring place on earth, can't wait to get outa her!" She rolled her eyes and laughed. Bella laughed to, pleasantly surprised.

She really seemed genuine and warm, and the question she asked that otherwise would have made Bella extremely uncomfortable didn't seem so hard to answer. "yeah, likewise! well, didn't have much of a choice actually..." They chatted the whole lesson, and Bella instinctively knew that they would become friends. Alice wasn't a typical teenage girl either, which was perfect. At the end of the lesson Alice asked Bella if she wanted to join her at lunch the next day. Bella hesitated, she knew that Alice was sitting whit the gang that she really wanted to avoid. But she couldn't let Alice down... Even though she hated to admit it cause it made her feel week, she really wanted a real friend. "Sure I can."

Alices smile at Bellas response were dazzling.

The next day lunchtime came closer and closer and Bella were starting to feel quite nervous. She walked whit Jessica and Lauren to the cafeteria, not even trying to listen at their dull gossip, and she probably seemed kind of arrogant. Not so far from the truth, bitches. When she was filling her tray whit a soda and some fruit, she felt like the dumbest chick ever.

Of course she wouldn't sit whit Alice. The girl had probably forgotten her right away. She shrugged her shoulders and headed to the table filled whit her classmates, when she heard a voice screaming her name. "Bella! Over here," She turned around and saw Alice waving at her. Great. Now she didn't have a choice. He smiled hesitantly back walked to her, sitting down at the only empty chair next to Alice. In her peripheral vision she noticed several people staring at her in shock, including her classmates. She could see that bitch Lauren leaning over to Jessica, whispering something in her ear. Bella angrily shaked her head. People and their small minded attitudes. Now she was probably hated for the rest of her life.

Then she suddenly got very aware of the people at the table she had just arrived to. They all stared at her, except for the blond girl who was looking in a complete other direction. Alice immediately took command over the situation. "Well Bella, this is my friends. That's Rosalie Hale over there," The blond girl gave Bella a minimal nod and then looked away again. Wow. Little miss Bitchy apparently. "And this is my friend Jasper Hale," the beautiful boy whit blond hair gave her big smile and looked at her in a appreciating way. He didn't seem to share his sisters manners. "And that's Emmett and Edward Cullen." The big muscular guy winked at her.

And then there was Edward. He was leaning back in his chair, small smirk playing on his beautiful lips, and he stared at her like she was something to eat. She frowned, but tried to smile at them. "And guys, this is Isabella swan." Alice finished her little speech. "Hi guys. And Alice, as you know, I prefer Bella." Bella said, very aware of the slightly awkward situation. But this wasn't her idea.

"So Bella, Forks hasn't repelled you completely yet? Your... hm, friends, seems to be a little mad that we stole you." Edwards soft voice was like music, and she couldn't help but smiling back at him, looking into his remarkable dark green eyes.. "If you're meaning Jessica and Lauren, I can't really say that it's a big loss." she said lightly.

Rosalie snorted, still looking away. "yeah, but maybe you should get back were you belong." she said whit a low voice. But loud enough for Bella to hear, and she immediately became rigid. "Well Rosalie, maybe you should get back to were _you_ belong. Kindergarten, apparently." Bella answered

in her sweetest, most innocent voice. Nobody fucked whit her. She was about to rise from the table, but Rosalie were faster. She grabbed her bag and stormed off.

Bella felt a hand on her shoulder and she got pushed back into her seat. It was Emmet, and he was fucking laughing. "Way to go Bella! She really deserved that." he said whit a huge grin. Everyone else was laughing to. "Yeah, I guess..." She said hesitantly. "But can anyone tell me, what's her problem?" she continued, more eager. Emmett just shrugged. "Rosalie's always a bitch, who knows. " he said unconcerned. "don't take it personally." Jasper added.

The rest of the lunch were much more relaxed, and she really enjoyed their company, laughing and talking. When the bell rang Alice turned to her, smiling. "So Bella, I'm throwing a party at my place this weekend. Care to join?" she said. "Of course Alice, that sounds great." A party, that was what she needed. And a hell lot of vodka.

Her last lesson was biology. On the way to her classroom, she examined her contradictory feelings. She was actually feeling kind of happy, even though she knew she shouldn't. The incipient friendship whit Alice and her buds would probably be over as soon as they realized which instable and fucked up type she really was. It was all there, beneath the polished surface. And then there was Edward, and the way he looked at her, that needed to be taken care off.

When she opened the door, her gaze almost immediately locked whit the person that she had been dedicating her thoughts to a few seconds earlier. Edward. He was leaning back in his chair, relaxed, as he didn't have a problem in the world. And yeah, he probably didn't either. One thing betrayed him though... She could see his hands gripping the bench, so hard that his knuckles were white. Bella swallowed nervously, and moved her gaze back to his eyes, oh those wild, darkgreen eyes. _"god, he's really sexy." _she thought to herself.

Then she realized that she had frozen in the same spot like some fucking retard, and forced her week limbs to move. To Edward. She dragged out the chair next to him, and noticed that he know were facing the window instead. She nervously sat down, not feeling comfortable whit the situation. She doubted that he did either, it was this weird tension between them, almost like electricity, just waiting to burst into flames.

"So, Isabella," he suddenly said, still facing the window. "is that a habit of yours?" He continued and turned to her, his face unreadable and the green eyes intense as they looked into hers. She looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" she said, no idea where he was going.

"Do you often bitchlook at people you don't even know in the cafeteria?" he said and cocked his head to the side, a slight grin on his lips. She stared at him, bewildered and irritated. What the fuck was he doing, putting them both in a awkward situation! "No," she answered coldly, and teared her gaze away from his. "I save it for ogling idiots." He seemed stunned for a moment, and then he started to laugh softly and teasing at her. She could feel her irritation almost turning into anger. How dared he muse her!

She looked superciliously at him, and raised one questioning eyebrow. She knew her face didn't reveal any other betraying emotion, though they were practically swirling inside her. "you're one of those really confident girls huh? Thinking that of course everyone immediately

has to fall in love whit you, 'cause you're so mighty and perfect?" He said, still laughing a bit.

Ouch. That actually hurt a little. She could feel the crimson of shame spreading over her cheeks, and she thought that he was actually partly right. Of course Edward wasn't interested in her! He was just checking who the newbie was. She was a dumb bitch taking for granted that he wanted her... but the other thing he said wasn't true, she thought defensively. She had just thought she knew his type, and judged him out of previous experiences.

She had every intention not to answer Edwards rather bitchy comment, and to end the whole ridiculous conversation, so she turned away from him, fingering on her notebook.

"tsk, touchy subject there?" she heared him muse. "come on princess, don't be like that. The tension's so thick you could cut a knife trough it..." he trailed off.

Her reaction was instant. "Yeah, but not nearly as thick as your head, jackass!" she hissed at him.

JEEZ, what's the guys problem!? Couldn't she just leave her alone!?

"Fine." he said gruffly. She smiled a little. Juvenile.

They both sat quiet for a while, arms crossed and looking stiffly at the other direction.

Bella pretended to listen to Mr. Banner, but her inside was a mess. She knew that she was acting like a bunch of tense nerves, but Edward really seemed to bring out the worst in her. It was so weird, she felt like this immense irritation against him, and still she couldn't help to see how god damn attractive he was.

She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He was still looking away, so it was safe. Those soft lips.. and that messy copparhair... She wanted to run her fingers trough it. She turned to him eagerly taking him in. Strong jawline.. The soft, pale skin on his bare neck were glowing in the sunlight from the window. She actually leaned a little towards him, spellbound from the beautiful sight.

She came to regret that when he suddenly moved in his chair, looked away from the window and directly into her eyes. And then she stopped thinking of anything. His gaze were just overwhelming. There were curiosity, heat, fire, desire... "so who's ogling now?" he whispered to her, the slightest hint of tremble on his voice. She couldn't even answer, his eyes were dark, hypnotizing her.. he leaned forward, his lips parted. she could have touched his face if she wanted to. And she wanted...

"miss Swan, Cullen?" Mr. Banner suddenly said loudly, only a few meter away. They flew apart instantly, blushing furiously. "I suggest that you take your little cozytimes somewhere else. I want full attention on my lessons, understood?" they both mumbled yes. Giggle from the classmates.

The next second the bell rang. Bella felt like she'd never heard a sound more welcome, and she grabbed her things hastily and practically flew out from the classroom, leaving Edward and the tension far behind.


End file.
